


Sweet Creature

by elloquench



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Gender Neutral, Implied Sexual Content, Kind of canon divergent, Light Angst, Promises, Uncertainty, World of Ruin, mentions of self-doubt, minimal editing im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elloquench/pseuds/elloquench
Summary: Yes, this is a song fic, kind of.





	Sweet Creature

He introduces himself as Prompto Argentum, though you've heard of him around town. He's an esteemed hunter, rumored dear friend of the Chosen King. He's awkward though and you laugh as he blushed at your mention of his reputation. You introduce yourself as a measly local, a commoner, a nobody. He jabs a joke at you for being strong enough to handle the heat, saying as that alone is a feat. He knows you're more than what you say about yourself and he's eager to know more.   
  
You learn that he's a commoner too. And in due time, you'll learn all of his secrets, from his childhood fears to his fears now of losing all those dear to him, of losing himself. He'll show his weaknesses to you and you do the same. Maybe due to the fact that you find vulnerability as something you all lack these days from trying to constantly be strong but still you tell him everything with no doubt that he'll keep it just between the two of you.   
  
The times when he's home are times he spends with you. Every waking moment you have with him, you cherish. You have breakfasts in the darkness with only each other’s company, laughing without a care in the world. And you fail to notice that in your heart grows the hollow space that you fill with him and, soon enough, yourself.   
  
Through his easy smiles and warm laughs you find solace in the darkness. You fall in love with him, and though it took some hammering to get that fact into his head, he admits that he loves you too. You give yourself to each other that evening (or morning--who knows exactly). Slow moving fingers, exploring, touching. Warm lingering kisses, swollen lips, soft moans. He pushes and pulls, trying to commit every part of you in memory as you let him. He's clumsy and so are you but you laugh it off and you fall asleep in his arms for what seems to be the most peaceful night's rest you've had since the world has gone to shit.   
  
You have your days and he has his. Nobody told you about the difficulties of a relationship but there are days you argue. There are days you don't quite reach him. There are days you'd want to kiss him so badly but you have too much pride. But who knows, in a world of ruin, maybe you just need a companion through the darkness. You wouldn't recall who apologizes first but their will be tear-stained cheeks and promises of better days, together.   
  
One morning, a few years later, you wake to tell him that you're scared. You're scared that you don't deserve to be happy. That what you have might just be a ruse, Astrals tricking you into believing a phantom. He speaks to you, voice still heavy of sleep, but he's there, to tell you he's real, that you're real, and that things will be better. He reassures you that he will be there with you when the sun rises and when the tide changes. An empty promise, but something much needed for your troubled mind. He gives you a kiss that would erase even the most skeptical man's doubts of the world.   
  
You love him. You love him so much. You love him more than anything in the world.   
  


  
  
You both stand on the Outlook looking out into the darkness. It's been ten years and news came of the King's return, which only means Prompto will have to leave sooner than later.   
  
He speaks first, breaking the tense silence, "You know, you've been my only constant in this darkness."   
  
You nudge his side with a chuckle, "Are you sure it's not the darkness that's constant?"  _ Soon, _ you remind yourself, _ this darkness will be all over _ . His optimism upon his best friend's return never waning, rubbing off on you through years of exposure.   
  
He throws his head back and groans your name, "I'm trying to be romantic here," he whines.   
  
"Fine fine. I'll humor you."   
  
He smiles down at you with a twinkling in his eyes. "Hey," he says, turning to face you to hold your hands in his.   
  
"I love you. And I'll always be in love with you. I’ll always return to you. You understand that, yeah?"   
  
He looks so sincere. All the joking and laughs gone.   
  
You nod, "Yes, Prompto, I get you."   
  
It hurt. You knew there's a chance where he won't return but you still ask even just to make it easier to let go.   
  
You don't even notice the tear that drops from your eye, "You make sure you come home okay?"   
  
He smiles and kisses your forehead, "I'll be home for breakfast,” he withdraws and kisses your nose, “with proper sunlight this time. I promise." He leaves a few hours later for Hammerhead leaving you with nothing more than a promise on his lips.   
  
  
  
Prompto doesn't come home for the first dawn in a decade. You ask the hunters to have you come with them when they travel to Insomnia but they didn't allow it. So you waited and bore no news of anyone returning.    
  
It's been about a week but one morning, news did come. The Marshal is now escorting the king and his retinue home, just arriving at the Lestallum Blockade. It's good news to everyone, something to celebrate especially now with sunlight above their heads. Something you can't feel or you deny feeling, not before you see him again.   
  
You immediately run down to the mouth of the tunnel where a growing crowd also gathered, here to greet their king. The hunter's truck slowed and a familiar blond jumps out of the vehicle running towards you. He looks worn down, a few scratches here and there but he's here. He's alive.    
  
You run toward him and he envelops you in a hug. Smiling from ear to ear, he swings you around with the strength of a man who carried some of the world's greatest burdens. You bury your face on the crook of his neck inhaling his scent, tears freely escaping from your eyes. He puts you down and kisses you softly, tenderly, but you pull him down. A groan escapes from his throat as you hold him there, grabbing him by neck, kissing him passionately and he lets you.   
  
When you break away you hear the crowd cheering but you only focus on him.   
  
"You're back," you say breathlessly.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," he says with reddened lips and tousled hair.   
  
There you start to feel the sun on your skin for the first time. You realize that he's your sunlight in this world, that he made you feel. He's the warmth under your skin and the fire in your soul.   
  
"I thought you wouldn't come back," you tell him weakly, arms still flung on his shoulders as his hands remain on your waist.   
  
"I promised, didn't I? I'll always find my way home to you. Give me a little more credit, babe," he replies.   
  
You see sunlight in his eyes and you've never seen anything so blue. You both share a short bit of silence, just taking everything in. It's a delicate moment and you snap out of it soon enough.   
  
You look away but peer at him from beneath your lashes, "So how about that breakfast?"   
  
He smiles at you and turns around to tug you toward the truck, "Breakfast later. Introductions first," he looks back with a smile, "I'm sure Noct would love to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Prompto. Though I don't have the DLC so pls don't spoil me. I'm still broke.
> 
> Also I'm bald after seeing that Episode Ignis teaser. Scream with me about it.
> 
> I hope this is a little bit of happy after all of...[vague hand gestures]... that.
> 
> Hmu.  
> elloquench.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/elloquench


End file.
